Silvaze - Torn apart
by xBlazeTheCatx2408
Summary: After Blaze's sacrifice, Silver does not give up trying to find her, to confess his feelings for her. Rated T just for safety. Might contain violence later. Silvaze, Shadouge and slight Sonally.
1. Chapter 1

After all these years, she's gone. Simply gone. I still remember her last words, they are clear as a bell to me. I had wanted to confess my feelings to her, and now, it's too late. I miss her, I really do. She was the only one to understand me, only she knew what I was going through… And now she is gone.

_Please, please, forgive me…_

We knew each other since we both were children. We shared our dreams, our hopes…and our secrets. There was only one secret she'd never know… My feelings for her. I loved her since we were just 11 years old, but I kept quiet about it. Oh, how I wish I had told her. How I wish, just to see her one more time, to tell her my _true_ feelings about her.

_Isn't something missing?_

Of course, it's probably never to happen. But I won't stop looking for her, until the day I die. My name is Silver the Hedgehog and this is the story about my life after Iblis.

_Though I'd die to know you love me, I'm all alone._

(A/N) I'm really sorry for being absent for so long, but I hope I can make it up to y'all ^^; This is a new story I'm working on, but don't worry, I will find time for 'Silvaze – Spending the Rest of my Life with You' as well -^^- Some phrases were taken from the Evanescence song 'Missing'. Do me a favor and listen to it. It kinda fit's the story :3


	2. Chapter 2

_I stare up at the sky, the 2 Chaos Emeralds lay beside me. 'Blaze!', I try to shout out her name, but my voice cracks. She gently smiles at me, the smile that makes my heart melt. 'B-Blaze…', I say again. She closes her eyes, before she smiles wider and whispers to me: 'Good luck, Silver…I will wait for you.' And with that, she rises into the dark sky, and disappears. I feel the ground shaking, and I shout: 'Blaze!' But I know that it's no use, she can't hear me. She's…gone. My eyes start to water, I can't believe it – my best friend, who I loved for years, is…gone. I look up at the sky again, only to see the warm sun, something I've never experienced here. But I would trade this whole world, the clear blue sky, just to get her back. 'Blaze!', I shout again, before I fall down on my knees. 'Blaze!'_

I sit up in my bed, scared. "Blaze…", I mumble. I ruffle my quills, as I think about the dream I just had. I have it more often, recently. I shake my head, and a single tear comes out of my eye. I lay down again, and close my eyes. But I just can't help but to think about her… Her lavender fur, her cute ponytail and her eyes… Oh, her golden eyes… Their color matched mine, yet they were so different. Mine are like golden, flowing honey… They show my feelings. But hers… Her eyes were like small golden stones. It's said that eyes are the window to the soul. But when I looked at her…I didn't see what she was thinking or feeling at the moment. But I still loved her eyes endlessly… I sigh, and sit up again. It's no use, I can't sleep. I sigh again, and then turn my MP3-player on. I put it on shuffle mode, lay it next to my bed and lay down again. My ears twitch, as 'Broken' starts. I listen to Seether's rough, yet calming voice, until Amy Lee's part comes up. I start to cry again.

I groan as I open my eyes. The sun is shining through my window, but there's no sound outside. "I guess I fell asleep…", I mumble. I rub my eyes, before I get up.

I take a quick shower, brush my teeth and get dressed. Just a shirt and some pants. Nothing special. As I go downstairs, I can hear my neighbor's kids playing. The older one one is 7 now, while his younger sister is 3. I try to hold my tears back, but one tear manages to escape my eye. She was born in the same year that I lost Blaze in. Now more and more tears run down my cheeks. I slam my fist on the table. It's been 3 years – 3 years without any progress in finding her. My tears are drying and I look at my wall with sore eyes. There, hanging on my wall, is the only thing I've got left of her. A photo, showing the both of us playing in the sandbox. I assume we weren't older than 5, but that doesn't matter. Age doesn't really matter here anyway. When Iblis came, everyone had to hide, because their homes were destroyed. In such devastation, nobody cared about birthdays or age itself. I softly run my finger over the frame, as I take a closer look. There's me, smiling into the camera, naïve as always. Next to me is Blaze, waving shyly into the camera, her amber eyes look like they're glowing with joy, an expression she only had as a child. I smile a bit, my sadness gets less painful.

"I will find you…", I whisper. I gently kiss the frame, before I go outside into my yard.


End file.
